Protect Monkey Town
mission.]] Protect Monkey Town is a special mission for Bloons TD 5 that was released on April 12, 2012. There is a reward of 250 ( 600 on Bloons TD 5 Deluxe). Mission Info In this mission, players play on a track that is similar in appearance to Monkey Lane, but with a different design. In the middle of the track there is a Monkey Village upgraded to Monkey Town. The player's goal is to stop the Bloons from hitting the Monkey Village in the middle of the track. Every time the Monkey Village gets hit by a bloon, a life is lost. All bloons are +1 rank, so Reds are Blues, Blues are Greens, Greens are Yellows, Yellows are Pinks, Pinks are Blacks, Blacks are Whites, Whites are Leads, Leads are Zebras, Zebras are Rainbows, Rainbows are Ceramics, and players must beat it on Medium. This does not affect Ceramics and above (Ceramics are still Ceramics, M.O.A.B.s are still M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s are still B.F.B.s, Z.O.M.G.s are still Z.O.M.G.s.) Rounds Note: In the Mobile versions, Rounds 66+ are not available to play. Strategy Trivia *This is one of the three Special Missions of the BTD series that has a tower on the track. The others are the Wizard Lord and Direct Assault (BTD5 Deluxe). However Direct Assault has more than 1 tower. *When a bloon "hits" the Monkey Village, a broken heart will appear above the Monkey Village, just like in Direct Assault. *The player cannot sell the Monkey Village in the middle of the track. *If the player upgrades a Sun God to a Temple of the Monkey God, then the Monkey Town will not be sacrificed. *This mission can be played in Freeplay Mode, unless it's in the Mobile version. *Beware round 37; Camo Lead Bloons appear. For round 59, Camo Leads are turned into Camo Zebras. ** Also beware rounds 61, 62 and 82 (special mission rules still applies to freeplay mode), as there is now a Regen Rainbow Rush on Round 61, and Camo Regen Ceramics on Round 62 and 82. *There was a bug that the player could sell the Village after beating one round, exiting and starting the mission again. This was fixed in an update. Glitches *If players click on the Monkey Village in the middle and the round ends, the "Sell" button will appear. It will say "Sell for $0" and increase with every upgrade. Players can't click the button. **This will also happen if it has been upgraded to High Energy Beacon and pop bloons. **The same goes for Wizard Lord in the Special Mission Wizard Lord. *Under the influence of the Bigger Beacons premium upgrade, leaving the Monkey Town as it is will let the entire track receive the towers effects. Upgrading it at all will set the range right back down. *Sometimes, players can actually sell the Monkey Town for $0 in BTD5 Mobile, leaving a hole in the middle. Players will still lose lives if bloons get away though. Special Missions - New.png|Bulletin Board advertising the two new Special Missions. New Special Mission.png|Picture of Protect Monkey Town mission. Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Additions Category:Special Missions Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile